paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sphera
Sphera is an American Eskimo Husky that works for the Valkyries, following a rough time of hardship and through an overwhelming journey. She is owned by SuperSpyChase. Bio Sphera, an American Eskimo Dog, is a female who is shy and not very outgoing, but would help anyone she meets. She is capable of having continuous conversations, but originally she did so in her former home place. Working for the Valkyries, Sphera is an officer, working in Juneau's team. Before she joined the Valkyries, her three friends, besides her siblings (Aura, Vermillion and Culpa) were Whirlwind, Tempest and Ventus, Tempest being her closest friend (Tempest has a crush on her). However, ever since an incident involving Ventus happened, she hasn't seen Tempest again, so the only "people" she could interact with is her siblings. However, when she got captured, she lost track of where her family was, Considering she was taken far away... Since then, Sphera lived in a place where violence was abundant. She hated seeing robberies and fatalities. She wanted this to end. This is what prompted her to join the Valkyries. The person who took care of her was a teacher in the school she goes to. Education started off rough for her-she didn't excel in her grades as of Middle School, having many failing marks. She was taunted and bullied for how bad she was academically and how her "beauty" makes her look stupid with such a low average of 41%. However, when she was in Grade 8, her marks skyrocketed so far that it was considered "the best comeback in school history". She went on to have a 93% average academically and was nominated for many academic awards. She has also been recognized throughout the school for her perseverance and her record-breaking academic excellence. She took a test for intellectual giftedness: She had been ranked in the 98th percentile. At Highschool, she continued to excel in grades, and took an interest in Aviation. She wanted to know how planes work and the aerodynamics of an aircraft. From there, she took an interest in the Valkyries, joining at her 16th birthday at Vertigo Hill. Appearance Feral: Sphera is completely white all over, with a long tail, curved eyes and tipped ears. She's considered as "Beautiful", but she doesn't understand and doesn't want to interact with people just because of beauty. Anthro (Canon): As an Anthro, Sphera continues to have completely white fur with a long tail. She had curved eyes and tipped ears. Casually, she would usually wear a sweater and jeans as she usually doesn't like being noticed, but she sometimes does wear shorts and tanktops, but occasionally. Sometimes, she would wear a bandana on her head, but not always. Personality Sphera is not very outgoing and shy, but is capable of having long conversations with. As a determined and passionate girl, she is really nice at heart, with no quirks or anything to override her personality. She would die for the people she knows and care about, and being a Valkyrie shows how much she cares about people. She isn't very easy to become friends with, however, as she has some trust issues, and it's understandable. She would have been taunted and bullied at, and when she would try to interact with people, they turn her friendship away. Add that to the fact that she had been surrounded by people in Los Guadiènes, and it is clear why she is scared of being friends with people. She worries there may be a sense of betrayal. Regardless, she is very opening to conversations and people mixing with her makes her feel happy. Sphera is not usually a physical person. If tensions rise between her and someone else, she would simply walk away from it. If she, however, is ended up in a situation where there is a high amount of conflict, she would; Run Away: She can get out and not be involved, while staying away from the people. However, she doesn't choose to escape as much. Convince Talk: Sphera is a quiet person, but she will try to talk to someone out of doing something if the situation could end up dangerous. Normally, it can be told that she puts in anger to emphasize what she is saying, but it's not at high degree. Yell: If the situation calls for it, she will start yelling at the person who's trying to inflict conflicts, showing all her anger out. Fight: This is a last resort for her. She does not want to get into fights, but if the situation is so intense that it needs to be done, then she will unwillingly do it. She would probably do so if this involves life threatening conflicts, for example, attempted murder. She has only done this once. She would, however, get involved in other people's tensions, but only to separate the people so the tensions don't rise. Trivia - She did have a best friend named Lys Ennell, who was male. -She can play the violin and piano very well. -She likes classical music, and sometimes EDM, Glitch Hop, Dubstep and Techno. -She does not have a crush -She has siblings, whom they are named Vermillion, Culpa and Aura. ----- Name: Sphera Terminus Age: 16 Rank: Valkyrie Officer Team: Juneau Jet Pack: Aquila X-427 Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Pups Category:Fanon characters Category:Fanon Category:Anthro Category:Valkyries Category:Valkyrie Officers Category:Shy Characters Category:SSC's Characters